


The Things We Do in Desperation

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii contains far too many beautiful people for Steve's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do in Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mmom day 2. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [Rut](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/31650.html).

So, the deal is that Steve really sort of can't stop thinking about masturbating now that he's discovered how much more fun it can be when he changes things up a bit. He feels like he's ready to go all the time now, like if he even thinks about it too much he's going to get hard. He tries not to, but what can he do? It doesn't help that he lives on an island where there are far too many people walking around in a perpetual state of undress, and it feels like he hasn't gotten laid in far too long.

Of course, that means the next day would turn out to be a long one, with a case that has them spending the better part of the day on the beach, interviewing witnesses Steve would swear are shedding clothes rather than putting them on. And who knows, maybe they are. Steve knows he's not a bad-looking guy, and at least a couple of them have been trying to flirt with him a little. He brushes them off because he's working, and he can't allow himself the distraction of admiring all the pretty people, no matter how pretty they actually are.

Danny's off interviewing his own witnesses, but Steve sees him frowning at least twice when someone is being a little bit too obvious about their flirting. It should annoy Steve, that Danny has the gall to look disapproving when he takes slightly too long to pull his arm away from the woman who's been practically fondling it, but he can't manage much of anything beyond vaguely turned on. He's not exactly the kind of guy who goes for one night stands when he has a choice, and there's no way he'd take a witness to an active investigation home with him, anyway. That doesn't keep his dick from twitching in his pants, though, when his last witness gives him a gorgeous smile, a firm handshake, a piece of paper with his phone number written on it, and a 'call me' in his deep voice. Steve shivers slightly at that, and he doesn't miss the way Danny's frown deepens.

After what feels like forever, they're finally done with all the witnesses, and rather than head back to the office, they knock off for the day, seeing as it's gotten late. Steve is happier than he can even express for the chance to get home before he embarrasses himself by actually getting hard in public for probably the first time since he was in high school. The drive back to his house seems almost interminable, especially because he has to drive back with Danny, and though Danny's keeping up his usual rambling monologue, he's glancing at Steve every so often like he might want to give Steve a good, hard punch. Somehow, this doesn't deter Steve's dick from perking up and taking interest.

Thankfully, they reach his house in just a few more minutes, and Steve is out of the car like a shot, tossing the keys at Danny and trying not to sprint up to the front door like the entire criminal element of the islands is after him, but it's rough going. Any more time stuck in the car with Danny, and he might have tried something unbelievably stupid.

Steve's briefly afraid Danny might try to follow him in, but a glance back out the window shows Danny driving off, and that's all Steve needs to see to know he's off the hook for today. He takes the steps two at a time and still manages to strip down completely by the time he takes a flying leap onto his bed. He curls his hand around his dick without giving it a second thought, pulling on it roughly in his usual efficient strokes.

Steve gets close so quickly, but coming like this isn't what he wants; he wants something different. He slows down and thinks about it for a second before he switches to his left hand and resumes stroking himself. And it's good, _so good_ , and pretty much exactly what he needs right now. Because the thing is that he's been trained to shoot left-handed and is, in fact, fairly ambidextrous, but he's never tried masturbating this way, and it's just clumsy enough that he can pretend it's someone else's hand.

And it's not...he doesn't mean to think of Danny, but well, Danny's always there, and he was the last face Steve saw before doing this, and the way he'd been glaring at those witnesses earlier had been kind of hot, and shit, maybe that hadn't been disapproval written all over his face; maybe it had been _jealousy_. Steve thrusts hard into his hand one last time, shooting come all over his belly.

He lies in bed, boneless, for a good ten minutes before he manages to pull himself up in order to get cleaned up and get some dinner. He hopes to God his libido settles down again soon; much more of this and he'll end up jumping someone in public, and that someone just might end up being his loud-mouthed partner. Oh God, how is this his life?


End file.
